


Cold and Damp

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [48]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Cold and Damp

**Q…**

The air around me is cold and damp. Did we leave the windows open in the bedroom last night?  I try to snuggle back down into the bed but I am finally awake enough to realise that where our overly expensive handmade mattress should be underneath me, it is not.     
  
I crack one still sleepy eye open and even without my glasses I know I am curled up on the sofa out in the garden.     
  
The early morning sun is starting to peek through the clouds.  The city noise is beginning for the day. And... the goddamned birds are chirping.    
  
The spare duvet that I snuggle up in on the sofa is thrown over me. Amelie is curled up on top of my hip.  As I shift my weight, she gives me that "don't you dare move human" look that she has perfected with a masterful skill.     
  
"Well look who is back amongst the living. Here princess."  The wonderful smell of a cuppa wafts my way.

**Alec...**

Q would be pissed if he knew how long I've sat across from him and watched him sleep.  Once I would have woken him, berated him for falling asleep in the damp, or carried him to bed with him only roused to half-waking.  

Once...

Things are different now.  

Have been for a while.  

Q barely sleeps at all, snatching a couple of restless hours when lying next to me, or dozing in his office between constant interruptions.  If I am not here, I don't think he sleeps at all. The man has a superhuman ability to survive, and even thrive in some ways, on the minimum of rest.

So now, when I find him curled up I leave him be, no matter where he is.  The peaceful moments are so rare for him, I won't steal them away just to make myself more comfortable.  I ensure he is warm, dry, comfortable, and safe. 

And, at least for a while, I watch over him.

  
  



End file.
